


Is it Enough?

by qauux7



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm sorry if this is crappy, LIGHT SPOILER WARNING BEWARE, Light angst (?), M/M, Nathan Miller/Bryan - Freeform, Season 3, Self-Reflection, Unbeta-ed, briller - Freeform, first fic, forgot the episode, i love them, my boys - Freeform, oops sorry my thoughts spilled out here, they stole my heart, ughhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qauux7/pseuds/qauux7
Summary: Bryan messed up.What if "I love you" wasn't enough?Then he would lose everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a week since I finished season 3 and I'm still gushing over these two. They were just SO cute and definitely didn't get enough screen time. So this is how I imagine they made up behind screen. Also the story really isn't as angsty as the summary I think lol. Well, anyways I hope you enjoy it :)

“But I love you.” Bryan scrambled, regret emanating from him.

 

Nate’s lips twitched up, almost echoing his boyfriend. But he couldn’t. Bryan had betrayed him, _his farm boy_. It wasn’t enough to stop his heart from squeezing in that painful foot cramp kind of way. He bit back, “well you can’t have us both,” and promptly turned on his heel and left their room, slamming the door.

 

Bryan blinked and stared at the closed door. Everything silent save his heart racing and the ticking of their alarm clock.

 

One.

 

Two.

 

Three-

 

His vision blurred and he looked down, biting his lips. Stupid. You don’t get to cry. You’re the one who messed up. Nathan was the hurt one. Bryan recalled how he slipped the bug into Nate’s jacket and kissed him like everything was okay. Like he didn’t just sign his boyfriend up for an execution.

 

Resigned, he collapsed onto their bed thinking about what Nate said. _I owe nothing to Pike now._ He had owed the man for his life, but even that was not enough for him to lose Nate. Not him. _Never_ _him_. Nate had been there for him during the Farm Station memorial. He had always been there for him, holding him up when the Earth seemed to crumble beneath his feet. Nate always put him first. He loved that about him. He loved how Nate always brought him back a plant from outside because he knew how much Bryan had missed gardening on the Ark. Their room was now littered with little potted plants. He loved how Nate wrapped his arms around him as if to protect him from the world. He never had nightmares anymore. He loved how Nate always reminded him that he was loved. It was in the little things-leaving notes on the door, helping him strap up before he left the gates, but most of all, he loved how Nate made him feel.

 

_I’m not letting him go._

 

“Wait!” He dashed out the door and turned to run towards the training room. He knew that Nate always went there when he had something on his mind.

 

Oomph.

 

He collided with a sturdy figure and stumbled back, head whirring and nose bruised.

 

“Took you long enough.” Bryan looked up.

 

“Nate?” He was leaned against the wall, arms crossed. His smile wasn’t there. That quirky smile that could purify water, grow flowers, melt hearts. That crooked one where one side of his mouth lifted up.

 

“What now you don’t recognize your boyfriend anymore?”

 

Time slowed. “You...You forgive me? We’re still boyfriends?”

 

Moments passed without a word from either boy. Bryan held his breath, eyes trained on Nate’s lips to prepare himself for a just kidding or a no, we’re over. He didn’t get that. Instead, Nate’s lips quirked up and Bryan collapsed in relief. Nate secured him in his arms like always. And in that moment, everything was forgotten- the grounders, Pike, surviving, death, all of it. It was just them. The Alpha and Farm boys.

 

“Woah hey. Hey. Don’t go soft on me now, Farm boy.” He whispered endearingly, looking down at Bryan who buried his face into Nate’s chest. It was a tangle of arms as they clasped around each other so tightly they seemed to be melding into one. His heart squeezed as Nate peppered kisses on his head.

 

“Of course I forgive you dummy. I mean I was kind of sneaking around, too. Let’s forgive each other, yeah? You know I can’t stay mad at you for too long. But if you’re with me, it’s going to get dangerous. Are we in this together?” Bryan just squeezed him harder.

 

“Hey, look at me.” Bryan shook his head and hugged Nate harder.

 

“Bry, come on. This is important. If you don’t, I’m not watering Jose.”

 

“YOU WOULDN’T.” Jose was a little fern Nate had gotten him for his birthday.

 

“Nice to see you, too.” Bryan’s lips flapped, speechless. He couldn’t believe that Nate was joking around right now.

 

“You _ass_. I’m over here trying to un-ass myself and you’re making jokes.”

 

By now, Bryan had broken their hug and was flapping his arms around. “This is _not_ a joke. Why do I love you again?” He would never admit it, but Bryan also loved that about Nate- how he could always lighten up a situation no matter how tense. Nate shot his arm out and pulled Bryan back into his embrace, pecking him on the lips.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for clicking on my fic! This is my first one so I'm kinda nervous. Sorry if it's crappy, but please leave comments below so I can get better :)


End file.
